Dancing with the Monsters in the Night
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Isabelle's boyfriend Raphael invites her and her friends to a masked ball at a castle. Jace always thought something about Raphael was off so he decides to go to investigate. However, he is distracted by the charming host of the party - Magnus Bane. Magnus/Jace slash Jagnus


Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Dancing with the Monsters in the Night || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Dancing with the Monsters in the Night – Of Dreams and Masked Balls

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, vampire AU, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, blood drinking, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairing: Bat/Alec, Raphael/Isabelle, Simon/Clary

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis

Summary: Isabelle's boyfriend Raphael invites her and her friends to a masked ball at a castle. Jace always thought something about Raphael was off so he decides to go to investigate. However, he is distracted by the charming host of the party - Magnus Bane.

**Dancing with the Monsters in the Night**

_Of Dreams and Masked Balls_

Raphael Santiago was charming and suave, but something about him was off. Jace just... didn't know what. He couldn't pin-point it. His dad had laughed at that and clapped him on the shoulder, telling him that since he had grown up so very close with the Lightwoods, he looked at Isabelle Lightwood like a little sister so it was only natural that he felt protective of her.

And that was right. The Lightwoods and the Garroways lived right next door to each other. Jace and Clary had grown up as much in the Lightwoods' backyard as Alec, Isabelle and Max had grown up in the Garroways' backyard. Especially Isabelle, who had always suffered from her mother's cold and distant demeanor, had found warmth and comfort with Jocelyn and Luke Garroway on many afternoons during her childhood. Isabelle and Clary were absolutely inseparable, just like Jace and Alec. Max was the much younger brother who loved to play with his older siblings, adoring them and their friends in an idolizing way.

They weren't blood family but they were family. Just like Luke, Jocelyn and Clary. They had adopted him, after Jocelyn had lost her biological son, when Clary had just been a tiny baby. Jace didn't know any other family than them. Luke with his warm eyes and great bedtime stories, the excitement he used to feel about the police-car. Jocelyn, who had spent so many countless afternoons painting with Clary while Jace sat at the piano, rehearsing, and afterward they would eat cookies together. Jace couldn't imagine any other family. And Isabelle, Alec and Max were as much part of that family for him, all the adventures they had gone on together, all the years spent in each other's pockets, school dances and studying for tests, sports-events, graduation.

Heck, it was through Jace that Alec had met the love of his life! Jace had been a pitcher in high school and his catcher had been Bat Velasquez, who soon became a good friend of Jace's and joined their little group and made Alec all flustered and awkward until they finally, after some pushing from all sides, kissed for the first time, accompanied by a lot of cheering from all sides.

The next one from their circle to find a partner had been Isabelle. Raphael Santiago. They had met during an art exhibition from Jocelyn and Clary. Raphael was rich, like really very filthy rich, and the two of them had talked about one of the paintings, Isabelle relaying what she actually knew about it from the artists, and then they had talked more and more the whole night, until they exchanged numbers. She was a med student, aspiring to become a doctor, more precisely she wanted to work as the coroner, because ever since that dreadful day where Luke had thought it was a great idea to take the kids to work when they were all around ten and Izzy had wandered off to the morgue and seen her first autopsy, she knew she wanted to do that too.

It wasn't even that Jace doubted someone like Raphael could fall for someone like Isabelle – what she lacked in status and money, she well made up in beauty, grace and intelligence. She was wicked smart. Which, usually, scared guys off. Because guys were idiots – Jace _knew that_.

Still, something about Raphael just felt... off. Something was shady. Like, he still didn't know what exactly Raphael _did_. Isabelle hadn't been able to give him a satisfying answer either. He was 'in restaurants', whatever that meant. He seemed to own one, _Rosa's_, but... The kind of people who were there seemed just as shady. Maybe he was in the mafia or something, Jace didn't know.

"Stop investigating Raphael. You'll only make Izzy angry."

Jace narrowed his eyes and turned to look at his flat-mate slash sister. After graduation, the siblings had taken an apartment together. Clary was going to art school, working part-time at their mother's gallery, while Jace had gone through police training and was now an officer working as partners with Alec. Jace loved the job, loved working not just side by side with his best friend, but also with his dad and uncle Ric – Luke's partner Alaric Rodriguez, who had, growing up, always been like an uncle to both Clary and Jace. Life was treating Jace pretty good right now. The only thing he was missing was what he saw between Alec and Bat. That kind of love and gentle intimacy, the soft warmth they provided each other with. Jace liked to dismiss it with having no time to date so he just had one-night-stands and nothing lasting. Too much work.

"I will use this party to get more intel on Santiago", stated Jace seriously.

"Urgh. All these cops in our family", sighed Clary and threw her hands up in the air. "Though you're even worse than dad, you know."

"Wait until you bring someone home and present him as a serious boyfriend. Dad's gonna use all his detective-powers to get dirt on the guy", countered Jace with a smirk.

That gave Clary serious pause and she raised both her eyebrows. "Good thing my one true love is art then. Relationships just distract from that. And they can get so messy."

Shaking his head, Jace returned to his wardrobe. "See. My point. I don't want things for Iz to get messy. And _something_ is definitely wrong with Raphael. I'll find out what."

"If you are the reason I get kicked out of a genuine masked ball at a real castle, I swear I will disown you, brother", warned Clary pointedly, shaking her head. "And if you anger Izzy with this, I am so not going to protect you either, just so you know."

"Duly noted", called Jace after her.

Raphael had, graciously, invited Isabelle and her friends to a masked ball that 'an associate' of his was throwing. In a legit, no shit castle-like mansion. Jace had thought he hadn't heard that right. And while Alec had bailed, because Halloween was not his thing and parties were _even less_ his thing and Bat always jumped cutely at jump-scares and got clingy, Alec and Bat were most likely currently at home, watching a marathon of classic Halloween movies. Jace and Clary however, they had happily accepted the invitation. This was _the_ perfect opportunity to learn more about Raphael, maybe snoop around with that associate and others.

/break\

"Here are the rules for tonight", stated Clary firmly as they pushed through the door into the insanely expensive looking castle. "No one is going to embarrass me. You will both behave yourselves. And you, tell Raphael to introduce me to a nice, single friend he has."

"I thought you didn't want a relationship?", asked Jace teasingly.

"Relationship, no. Halloween hook-up, yes", replied Clary nonchalantly.

"Ew. TMI, sis", sighed Jace with a shake of his head.

"So, if Clary gets rules, so do I", interrupted Isabelle. "You two will not embarrass _me_. Not in front of Raph and not in front of his friends. Which means no stupid childhood stories. No _snooping_, Jace. Seriously, you poking around with his friends and colleagues? Not happening. No."

"I would never-!", gasped Jace, looking offended.

Both Isabelle and Clary gave him a pointed look at that. He just smiled innocently and shrugged.

"What? I just love a good party. Free alcohol. And maybe Clary is onto something with that Halloween hook-up. It's been a while. I could take a hot guy fucking me six ways to Sunday."

"Very specific request there. I do provide free alcohol, but I do not think I can make promises on _that_ in particular. Though... you shouldn't have a hard time finding someone willing to offer."

Jace's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up as he turned around to look at the amused man behind him. Then, he tilted his head to look _up_. Oh, tall men had always been his weakness. And handsome too. The upper half of his face was hidden behind a cat-mask Venetian style, his body wrapped in a perfectly tailored purple suit that brought out all his best features. He had a well-trimmed goatee framing his amused smirk. Jace was just glad that he was wearing a mask of his own to hide his blush. His was also Venetian, but in a general cut, in blue with golden swirls and white feathers framing the mask. The feathers were meant to match his feathery wings – he had opted to dress up as an angel, because he looked damn good with the wings.

"Hello—o", greeted Jace slowly, very blatantly checking the man out.

"Right back at you", chuckled the handsome stranger. "I'm Magnus Bane. Your host. And considering I do not recognize you..."

"Isabelle Lightwood, I'm-", interrupted Izzy.

"Ah. Raphael's... friend. I did not recognize you with the mask. We've met before, haven't we?", concluded Magnus with a pleasant smile before taking her hand and kissing her. "He has been eagerly awaiting your arrival on the terrace."

"If you guys will excuse me then", chimed Isabelle with a broad grin.

Clary and Jace exchanged an amused look before Clary followed. Though before Jace could drift off too, Magnus took Jace's hand and lifted it up to his lips to kiss too.

"Your friend may be how you got in, but you still haven't told me _your_ name, little angel."

Magnus straightened again, looming over Jace and smiling at him like a predator. In that moment, Jace regretted his choice of costume. He was very much the little bird, the prey, caught by the big, devilish kitten. He gulped but did his best to also straighten and appear tall. It did not work, especially not with this picture of a man in front of him.

"Well, it's a mask-ball, isn't it? Just giving you my name seems to defy the purpose of this, mh?"

Jace smiled mischievously, but Magnus seemed to play this game well because he was simply stepping up to Jace, holding out a hand. It confused Jace a bit so he tilted his head.

"Then I shall earn your name", stated Magnus simply. "Let's start with a dance, shall we?"

"Earn it? How would you go about earning it?", asked Jace as he accepted the hand.

"For now, I will dance with you", stated Magnus, resting a hand on Jace's lower back.

He pulled the blonde closer. Jace gulped as he was pressed against a firm chest. There was something absolutely enchanting about Magnus Bane. His eyes were so intense, Magnus didn't take them off Jace at all. It was, as stupid rom-com cliche as this sounded, as though the entire room faded away. Magnus was the host, which meant considering the venue that the guy was _rich_ really rich and very popular, everyone here was here because him and yet Magnus didn't even glance around or look for anyone else, he was fully focused on Jace as though no one and nothing else could be even remotely as important as Jace. This was... an intense feeling and it made Jace's heart jump. Not to mention, he was an excellent dancer, the way he led Jace over the dance-floor felt like floating. It felt truly, utterly magical for some reason.

"Tell me about yourself", prompted Magnus. "Even if you don't want to give me your name."

"The tiny redhead with Izzy and me is my sister", offered Jace slowly.

"Ah. Not an only child then. She seemed... familiar", mused Magnus. "The hair."

"You're friends with Raphael, aren't you?", asked Jace.

"Close as family", replied Magnus with a small smile.

"Maybe he dragged you to an art-showing", offered Jace. "Izzy and my sister are the best of friends and Izzy never misses an art-show, usually drags Raphael with him these days."

"Mh... He did", agreed Magnus thoughtfully. "So, may I have seen you there too? Artist yourself?"

"I did consider going to Julliard for a while, but no", chuckled Jace, shaking his head.

"So what _do_ you do?", asked Magnus intrigued.

"I'm... a cop", started Jace tentatively. "Second generation cop. My dad is one too."

"Mh. I'm sure you look fetching in a uniform", purred Magnus delighted.

It made Jace blush and duck his head a little. The song changed and it became softer. Magnus pulled him closer and nearly naturally, Jace leaned his head against Magnus' chest. They had been dancing for a while now, Jace didn't know how long but it felt like eternity and Jace never wanted it to end. Head tilted like this, Jace caught sight of Clary. She was dancing not far away with a guy in the most ridiculous costume – a suit but in Superman colors, his hair dark and even having the trademark cowlick, glasses perched on his nose. They were laughing softly with each other.

"What about you?", asked Jace softly, tilting his head up.

"What about me?", inquired Magnus a bit confused.

"Well. What do you do? Do you have siblings? Those things", shrugged Jace.

Magnus looked startled for a moment, blinking slowly. "You... don't know who I am."

"No? We literally just met", grunted Jace. "Raphael never spoke about you, not to me at least. It's not like we're... _close_. So, what do you do?"

Magnus continued looking at him like a startled deer, before smiling in a far too pleased way. "I'm a business man, you could say. I own a couple... establishments."

"That's vague", nodded Jace, one eyebrow raised.

"Let me enjoy this, little angel", chuckled Magnus mischievously. "It's not often I meet someone who has no idea who I am."

"What does that mean?", grunted Jace very confused now. "What? Are you some kind of like... star? An actor or something? Should I google you?"

"Please don't", purred Magnus lowly into Jace's ear. "I'm enjoying this."

"...Okay", nodded Jace slowly. "Then, tell me about you. Not work then? Family, maybe?"

Magnus made a bit of a face. "I do have a brother. Step-brother. Very obnoxious and dramatic, that one. He's currently in college in Paris. One could say I'm not close to my... family."

"So you made your own", guessed Jace, surprised when Magnus stumbled a little at that. "I mean, you said that Raphael is like family. So you... made friends that are closer to you than family."

"Oh. Yes", nodded Magnus amused. "You could say that."

Jace blinked a couple of times. He was, admittedly, very tempted to google Magnus' name because the other was very interesting. But it was so much more fun like this, somehow.

/break\

Jace was breathless as Magnus led him outside onto the terrace. They had been dancing for the past two hours. At least according to the large, fancy clock they had passed on their way out. And wasn't that insane. He would have loved to keep dancing, but he couldn't, not physically. He was out of breath and a bit dizzy. Magnus kept a steadying hand on Jace's lower back.

"This place is amazing", whispered Jace as they came to stand at the balustrade.

It was overlooking the garden, if one could call it a garden. There was a large fountain with statues of angels and demons, around it flowers of various kinds and colors arranged in amazing patterns that could be perceived from up here. This place was an absolute dream. And definitely expensive. Jace wondered if it was like a fancy hotel of sorts. Not one where Jace could afford even a single night probably. He startled a little when someone handed him a glass of wine.

"I saw the two of you come out here, thought you may be thirsty."

"Thank you, my boy", smiled Magnus pleased and accepted a glass.

Jace was side-eyeing Raphael, but he too took the glass. Next to Raphael stood Isabelle, looking happy and like a princess. Right. He had come here to dig up dirt about Raphael. Somehow, Magnus had distracted him from his actual mission. Raphael smiled politely at him, one arm around Isabelle's waist. The two did look good together, like a poster couple.

"Not the pair up I would have expected", drawled Raphael slowly.

"What? You invite this gorgeous angel and don't think he would catch my full attention?"

Jace blushed at Magnus' words and turned back to enjoy the view. Isabelle giggled a little before leaning next to Jace, also looking out at the garden beneath them. Magnus and Raphael stepped just a little away from them to talk in whispered voices.

"I didn't know you had _that_ expensive a taste, Jace", teased Isabelle.

"Why?", asked Jace confused. "He started flirting with me!"

"But _Magnus Bane_", whispered Isabelle, shaking her head.

"...You know who he is?", asked Jace, a bit tempted.

"...You _don't_?", asked Isabelle slowly, her eyes widening before she started cackling. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun. I'm not saying anything."

"Stop disturbing me", grunted Jace worried.

"Sorry, just... He's _a bit_ out of your usual league, Mister Down-to-Earth", chuckled Isabelle teasingly. "Oh, this is going to be a lot of fun to watch."

Jace bit his lower lip, slowly dragging his teeth along it. Raphael cleared his throat, grasping Isabelle by the elbow. He immediately had her undivided attention as she leaned up to kiss his cheek before the couple turned to look at Magnus and Jace together.

"We're leaving you. The dance-floor is calling", stated Isabelle. "Have fu—un."

She winked at Jace, causing him to narrow his eyes at her. What was she on about? Granted, whoever could rent a ball room in this expensive-ass hotel must be _well-off_ and that was definitely different from Jace's usual circles. His most recent ex was Maia, a barkeeper, before her there had been Meliorn the flower-shop owner. Just... _normal_ people. He had never aimed to seduce some rich guy for his money or anything, even though he did have the chance occasionally during his mother's art-shows. He knew he was an eye-catcher, but there had always been something unbalanced about this that didn't sit right with him. He wanted to be equal to his partner, the whole sugar daddy thing had never quite had an appeal to him. His eyes found Magnus, the other man smirking at him and making his heart beat faster. Just _maybe_ he could look past the money...?

"You look deep in thought, little angel. What did you and your friend talk about?"

"Nothing", replied Jace quickly before clearing his throat. "How about you show me around?"

Magnus raised one eyebrow at that blatant attempt at distraction, but he accepted it. Offering Jace his arm, Magnus led the way to the garden. He felt so strange with Magnus. Not just as the focus of attention, but Magnus was so charming and considerate.

"This place is amazing", stated Jace as they walked through the garden.

"Would you like to see the... inside?", offered Magnus, voice low and dark.

"...Just to clarify, are you talking about an actual tour or are you going to show me your room, more specifically the bed?", asked Jace. "Because I'd be down for both of those but they come with vastly different expectations so I'd like to know."

That made Magnus laugh and it was a very beautiful sound. Magnus pulled him closer and captured his lips in just the lightest kiss, their masks in the way for anything deeper.

"The bedroom", whispered Magnus lowly. "I want to_ very thoroughly_ show you the bedroom."

"Good", breathed Jace, licking his lips. "Very good. Show me the way."

Magnus pulled him close again, their breaths mingling as their chests were pressed against each other. Jace bit his lower lip, holding onto Magnus. Then he was whisked away. Magnus led the way along the outside of the castle and through open glass-doors inside, farther away from the ball-room. They went up the stairs, down the hall. Everything inside was fancy and expensive. When Magnus opened the door, it took Jace's breath away. The room was larger than Jace and Clary's entire apartment. The _bed_ was a dream, a four-poster bed, large enough to comfortably hold three people. Everything about the room looked so rich and royal.

"The bed", whispered Magnus. "I think you'd want to take a _closer look_."

"Oh yes. Yes, I would", agreed Jace, biting his lips. "But first, I think, we have to lose the masks. So we can properly kiss. Also, close the door?"

As soon as the door closed, and locked, behind Magnus, he pulled Jace close and untied the mask. There was a shift in Magnus' expression as he took in Jace's face. Hunger. Slowly, Magnus removed his own mask and Jace gulped before he was pulled into a kiss. Deep, like starving men.

"You're gorgeous. The mask is pretty but it obscured your eyes, especially in the dimly lit ball-room", whispered Magnus lowly, voice greedy. "Your eyes are... breathtaking."

Ducking his head, Jace hid the small smile and the blush. People had called his heterochromia weird and ugly before, especially as a kid he had to listen to a lot of shit from other kids. So it was something that _always_ got to him when a partner complimented it.

"Clothes. Off", whispered Jace softly, tugging on Magnus' suit.

"That is a very good request. Yes. I can't wait to see all of you."

The way Magnus said it made Jace shudder in anticipation. They undressed each other, it was a slow process and they walked toward the bed. When the mattress hit the back of Jace's knees, Magnus gave him a push. The man smirked down at him, looming like a predator. Everything about Magnus, his strong arms, that perfectly defined torso, his cock thick and heavy between his legs, already half hard and pointing at Jace. Jace shuddered.

"Are you cold?", asked Magnus innocently.

"No. Just... feeling like prey", whispered Jace and gulped.

"Mh... and that's... bad, right?", asked Magnus, leaning down.

"...No", whispered Jace breathlessly. "I... like it. With you."

"Good. Because I like you as my prey", whispered Magnus darkly.

They kissed again as Magnus settled between Jace's legs. Eagerly, Jace spread his legs more. Magnus leaned over Jace to the nightstand to get lube and condoms out. Huh. Someone had been optimistic about the night and brought everything to his hotel room. Nice.

"Considering how eagerly you're spreading your legs for me, I take it that _you_ take it?"

"_Yes_", hissed Jace and pulled Magnus into another kiss. "Fuck me."

That put a very pleased smile on Magnus' face. Magnus lubed his fingers up while he started kissing down Jace's neck and torso. Every now and then, Magnus' teeth would scratch him in a way that made Jace shudder and arch into him. Then, Magnus wrapped his lips around Jace's cock. Jace's fingers clawed into the sheets – high-quality, obviously, very smooth and comfortable. Jace arched off the bed once Magnus swallowed him whole. Oh _wow_.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_", gasped Jace out as Magnus swallowed around him. "Fu—uck."

"Patience, little angel", teased Magnus when he pulled off. "I will be fucking you. Soon. For now, we will work up to it, mh? I want you open and eager for me before I fuck you."

"Then stop talking and get to doing", groaned Jace, looking up at Magnus.

"Mh. Bossy. That's cute", whispered Magnus, gently pecking Jace's lips.

"I'm not _bossy_", whispered Jace, his voice dropping into a seductive growl. "With the _right_... partner, I can be oh-so compliant and good. You just have to try harder."

"Mh... a challenge", purred Magnus pleased. "I'll have you melt beneath me."

Jace gulped hard and then he moaned as Magnus swallowed him whole again. This time, his lubed-up fingers also found Jace's hole, circling it teasingly. Closing his eyes, Jace leaned back and enjoyed the touch. The finger slipped into Jace, pushing in deep. Magnus crooked his finger, searching and when he brushed against Jace's prostate, the blonde jerked up.

"Oh no. You stay _put_", growled Magnus disapprovingly, pressing down on Jace's six-pack with his free hand. "Be good and stay put, my little angel. I'm going to make you feel _so good_."

Biting down on his lips hard, Jace nodded. He tried to stay down, even as Magnus added a second finger and put his lips back onto Jace's cock. All Jace wanted was to thrust up, but he could be good, as he had said to Magnus. It was just a test of his patience. Not to mention, Magnus knew how to use his tongue. He also had Jace down his throat so deep, it was driving Jace insane. Maybe because his last blowjob had been a while ago. _A long while_. The by now three fingers spreading him open and teasing his prostate were driving him closer and closer to his orgasm too.

"Mh, you make sweet noises, little angel", commented Magnus as he pulled off.

"Why are you stopping?", whined Jace softly.

"Truly beautiful noises", whispered Magnus, eyes hooded and golden.

Jace froze for a second and blinked. No. Back to their dark color. Wow. Was Magnus _that_ good with his mouth that Jace was hallucinating...? Shaking his head, Jace leaned back down, taking a breath.

"Shit, I just... really wanna come", muttered Jace.

"And I _am_ going to make you come", promised Magnus, trailing soft kisses along Jace's inner thigh. "But I could make you feel _even better_. Would you want that, little angel?"

"...Even better...? So you're going to fuck me now?", asked Jace, with one eyebrow cocked.

"I will. But even before that", hummed Magnus amused. "I'll make you come before my cock gets anywhere near that very, very tempting, tight little ass of yours. And it will blow your mind. If you let me. Will you let me? I'll make you feel like you never felt before."

"...Okay", whispered Jace unsure.

Magnus smirked pleased and disappeared down between Jace's legs again. Not ascending on his cock though. His lips were still trailing along the soft inside of Jace's thighs. He was sensitive there, especially as Magnus kissed closer and closer toward Jace's cock. Jace gasped when Magnus... bit him. Closing his eyes, Jace threw his head back as Magnus added a fourth finger, his free hand jerking Jace off while Magnus was leaving probably the most determined hickey ever on the inside of Jace's thighs. Whatever it was that Magnus was doing, it made Jace feel like he was floating, his heart-rate picking up, cock jerking at the raw, intense feeling.

"Hng...", gasped Jace. "Wha... What are you... doing to me?"

It was as though every worry and concern he had melted away, only the good remained. He felt war, safe, excited. It was... better than an orgasm? He loved this feeling. He wanted _more_ of it. And then, driven by this intense feeling, he came into Magnus' hand and his orgasm was ten times more intense than any before, making Jace see colors explode behind his closed eyelids.

"Angel?", asked Magnus softly. "Are you okay?"

"Mh... good...", mumbled Jace, feeling blissed out.

"Still up for me fucking you?", asked Magnus amused.

"Mh... ye—es...", moaned Jace, gladly spreading his legs more.

"Good", purred Magnus pleased, grasping Jace's thighs.

Magnus was thick, he had _seen_ it, but seeing and feeling were two entirely different things. Jace bit his cheek as his lover was pushing deeper and deeper into him, spreading him like most definitely no lover had before. Okay, so he hadn't had that many lovers before, but still. Magnus was slowly making Jace addicted to _everything_ about him. Jace's mouth hung open in a drawn-out moan as more and more of Magnus entered him. Magnus was slow and considerate and he felt _so good_ inside of Jace like that. Bending down over Jace, Magnus kissed the blonde deeply.

"You look absolutely perfect on my cock like this", whispered Magnus lowly. "Perfect."

Jace shuddered at the words, looking at Magnus curiously. Curious to see what the other was going to do next. Magnus kissed along Jace's jawline and to his neck. Again with the biting, but somehow the way Magnus bit and sucked on his neck was far more intense than any hickey Jace had ever received. He was very okay with the resulting hickey considering the incredibly overwhelming feeling Magnus gave him. Finally, Magnus picked up the pace, thrusting harder, sharper, his thrusts angled just right to make Jace hard once more. Whining softly, Jace was clinging onto Magnus helplessly. He felt like with every suck on his neck and every push against his prostate, a tether was severed. A tether that was supposed to anchor Jace to the physical world around him. Magnus, he seemed to drive him away from that, drive him over the edge and into falling – just falling. Falling endlessly with only the safety and strength of Magnus' embrace holding him.

"I'll make you come again", whispered Magnus, fingers wrapped around Jace's cock.

All he got from Jace was a pleased mewl. That sounded good. But Jace was beyond words at this point. All he could do was take what Magnus was giving him and enjoy the ride. Though when he came, it was so overwhelming, Jace was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment there.

"Sh, just rest, little angel. You were wonderful", murmured Magnus softly.

Jace blinked blearily, watching Magnus leave to an adjoined room – probably bathroom – and return with a warm, wet towel. Humming contently, Jace let Magnus clean up the cum stains from them both before tossing the towel onto the ground and slipping under the sheets behind Jace. His arms wound around Jace's waist, pulling him up against Magnus' chest.

"Happy Halloween, little angel", whispered Magnus, kissing Jace's neck.

/break\

Jace had been sure he'd wake up sore in the morning. Oddly enough, he felt more revived than in a long while. Smiling pleased, Jace rolled over to face Magnus. The other was still asleep and he looked very handsome and very peaceful deep asleep. Last night had been amazing. And not just the sex, though he had never had sex like that before. The dancing, the talking, the way Magnus made him feel had been amazing. Knocking on the door disturbed the moment.

"Ma—agnus, my man. I met someone absolutely amazing last night and I _have_ to tell you! I made breakfast to bribe you into letting me tell you about my strawberry-haired goddess named Clary Garroway, please don't tear my head off—Oh."

In came the guy who had been dressed up as Superman last night. Jace blinked a couple of times, staring him. Awkwardly, the guy shifted the tray in his hands around, looking at Jace sheepishly.

"Simon Lewis, out of my bedroom before I do tear your head off for waking my pretty angel."

"...I've been awake before this guy walked in bragging about spending the night with _my baby sister_", countered Jace pointedly, raising both eyebrows at Simon.

"S... Sister...?", asked Simon softly, swallowing hard.

"Yes. Clary is my sister. I'm her _cop brother_. I own a gun. So does our father."

"G... Great. Thanks for those... vital pieces of information", nodded Simon.

"And Clary's best friend Izzy knows about fifty ways to kill a person. At least ten of them untraceable", tagged Jace on in a chipper voice. "Leave the breakfast before you run off."

Simon obediently placed the tray in front of Jace and ran out of the room. Magnus chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Jace's waist to pull himself close enough to rest his chin on Jace's thigh while Jace reached out for the tray with the food.

"Half the puzzle solved", noted Magnus thoughtfully.

"Huh?", grunted Jace around a mouthful of croissant.

"Your name. If Clary Garroway is your sister", replied Magnus with a smirk, kissing Jace's thigh.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, you _definitely_ earned my name after last night", laughed Jace. "Jace. My name's Jace Garroway. And damn, you are _good_ when you're determined."

"Oh, I'm always good, Detective Garroway", whispered Magnus mischievously.

He sat up and stole a kiss from Jace before also getting something to eat. Smiling softly, Jace leaned against Magnus' shoulder, enjoying the breakfast and the serenity. Magnus wrapped one arm around him, holding him close and giving him that safe feeling again. Which was odd. Sure, Magnus was well-trained and tall, but there was nothing that should make Jace, who was better trained especially in self-defense, feel like he was absolutely, one hundred percent protected. But he liked it.

"Damn, that's one hell of a hickey", hissed Jace as he caught sight of his inner thigh. "Were you actually trying to _eat_ me? Wait. Does my neck look the same?"

"Mh... I have little self-control around delicious _snacks_ like you", smirked Magnus.

Jace huffed and blushed, though he felt oddly pleased by this, by _all_ of this. He wished he could see Magnus again, but asking for that seemed oddly forward and out of place. This was a party Magnus had hosted and they had sex without Magnus even knowing his name. This was a hook-up. A one-night-stand. Especially with the odd implications from both Magnus and Isabelle about Magnus being somehow important or a celebrity or just plain rich, one of those or all of those, but definitely not the kind of person a cop like Jace was going to end up in a relationship with.

/break\

"Wo—oah, you know if I didn't know Bat like the back of my hand, I'd ask what he did wrong to buy your forgiveness like this, but damn. That's excessive, even for him."

Jace was laughing as him and Alec headed for their desks. They were facing each other, pushed together. And at the center where the two desks met stood the largest flower bouquet Jace had ever seen in his entire life. White roses and wild flowers, sunflowers too and some other types of red, orange and yellow flowers that Jace couldn't name. It was breathtaking.

"Those... aren't for me",grunted Alec as he read the card.

With one raised eyebrow did Alec hand the card over to Jace. There was a smug but curious look on Alec's face as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against their desks. Blinking confused, Jace accepted the card. _Thank you for the dance, I had a wonderful night – Magnus_. Jace's eyes widened and he blushed furiously, biting his lower lip. How...

"Clary told me that you spent the night somewhere else on Halloween, but I didn't expect you to gain an admirer like that", drawled Alec with a shit-eating grin. "Talk to me. Who are they?"

"His name is... Magnus", mumbled Jace. "He was the... host of the party last night. And from the moment me and the girls entered the place, he... didn't leave my side. Like, at all. We danced all night long, he showed me around the garden, it was amazing and then we... uh... had sex. And breakfast in the morning. But I... figured, you know, it's just a one-night-sta-"

"...You had sex with Magnus _Bane_", whispered Alec stunned, blinking slowly.

"How do you know his last name, I didn't say that", grunted Jace confused.

"...Jace how are you this disconnected from this world?", whispered Alec and shook his head. "Just because Bat and I preferred a nice movie-night doesn't mean we weren't invited. I know whose Halloween party you went to. The Halloween mask-ball at the Bane Estate was..."

Alec paused in favor of looking for the newspapers. He scanned the front page before snorting and turning it toward Jace. There was a picture of him on the front page of the _New York Times_. Him and Magnus dancing, captioned with _Mysterious Angel Captures Recluse Billionaire's Heart_. What. That was billionaire with a capital B, not an M. Gulping, Jace ripped the newspaper from Alec.

"Who exactly _is_ Magnus Bane?", asked Jace softly.

"You're a disaster", grunted Alec and shook his head. "That hotel Raphael is running, the Dumont, it's owned by Bane. So is the Pandemonium, that club you love going to so much. The Hunter's Moon where Maia's working? Also owned by Bane. Throw a pebble in New York and you'll hit a Bane property. Magnus Bane runs most of the entertainment night-scene. At least the high-end and popular ones; that's what made him so rich. What he touches turns to gold."

"...When you said the party at the Bane Estate, were you implying that the place actually..."

"Is his home, yes", nodded Alec, one eyebrow raised. "It's high security and he opens the doors only twice a year. For the Halloween mask-ball and for his famous New Year's party."

"...Huh", whispered Jace softly, still staring at the newspaper.

Alec heaved a sigh and shook his head. "You're a disaster. You lived in New York all your life, how do you not know the name Magnus Bane...?"

"I don't... pay attention to this kind of stuff", shrugged Jace with a frown.

Still shaking his head, Alec got his phone out. "I'm texting Bat this. He needs to see your dumb face in the papers so he can make fun of you too."

"Sometimes I hate you", huffed Jace, his own phone buzzing.

He only briefly glanced at it, seeing notifications from Isabelle and Clary. Looked like they had opened the newspaper too. Maybe Jace should consider occasionally opening one too...

"Whatever", sighed Jace, shoving the card and the newspaper into a drawer. "Let's get to work."

"Su—ure. Though", started Alec before he paused thoughtfully. "Do you still need to work? I mean, with that new boyfriend of yours, I'm sure you don't need this job anymore, right?"

Alec broke into a grin before laughing as Jace shoved him annoyed while blushing.

/break\

Jace was exhausted by the time he got home. The giant bouquet in his arms a pressing reminder of last night. He was ready to put them away and just go to bed, not thinking about this any further.

"So you chose Magnus Bane as your Halloween hook-up, huh? Really?"

Jace furrowed his brows at his sister. Clary was sitting on the couch with a smirk on her lips. At least until she pushed a piece of chocolate between them. Jace raised an eyebrow and put the flowers down on the living room table before flopping down next to her.

"Those were waiting in front of our door", stated Clary, lifting up a comically large box of Belgian chocolates. "It's the _good_ stuff. I figured I should taste-test for you, big brother."

She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him before eating another. Jace huffed and took the box from her, checking for a card. _Apologies for the press-trouble, I'm guessing you now know who I am – Magnus_. Cute. Magnus got him chocolates for the newspaper article? Jace sneaked a piece of chocolate, humming to himself at the delicious taste.

"And you hooked up with a dude named Simon?", countered Jace casually.

Clary flushed and ducked her head. "He's cute. In a dorky way. We spent half the night talking about my graphic novel. He loves it and reads it, apparently. It was... He was cute."

"Aw. Adorable", cooed Jace with a teasing smirk.

"How was it hooking up with Magnus Bane?", asked Clary amused in counter.

"...Good", offered Jace, clearing his throat. "Don't know what to make of the... gifts though."

"That bouquet? At least a hundred bucks. This chocolate? ...Yeah, at least fifty bucks", stated Clary. "Make of that that the billionaire you banged had a good time too."

She wiggled her eyebrows at him and Jace groaned, burying his face in his hands.

/break\

Jace turned to Google after all. Since everyone he knew seemed to know more about his one-night-stand than he did, he figured it was time to read up on Magnus Bane. The curious thing was... there were no pictures of him. Not really. Much like the front-page cover on the _New York Times_, that featured Magnus wearing the mask since it was a mask-ball, there didn't seem to be any photographs of Magnus anywhere outside of the lavish mask-balls he thew. Apparently, he was from some rich, influential family. Father Asmodeus Bane, some kind of vague royalty from some tiny European country, he had a stepmother called Lilith and a step-brother called Sebastian. He did own half of New York, including the buildings Alec had listed. He ran incredibly profitable businesses like that. What Alec said really was true. Magnus bought a failing night-club, renovated it, revamped it, reopened it – and it became _the_ new scene-place. The ringing of the doorbell interrupted Jace. Frowning, he closed his laptop and looked up.

"Can you get that? I'm not ready yet", called Clary. "And _be nice_."

With one eyebrow cocked, Jace went to open the door and oh. "Wannabe Superman."

"Oh g... she _lives with you_", muttered Simon mortified and blushed.

"She does. Can't believe she's letting you take her out on a date though", grunted Jace, crossing his arms in a way that showed off his biceps. "You better bring her home before midnight and with no hair out of place or hickey, you hear me?"

"You mean hickey like that _giant_ thing on your neck, brother?", countered Clary.

She came up behind Jace, giving him a pointed look. Jace blushed and covered his hickey. Smiling pleased, Clary pushed past her brother to kiss Simon's cheek.

"Don't mind him, he's ridiculously overprotective, that's all", assured Clary. "I'm ready, we can go."

"Uhm. Actually, uh... since he's right here", sighed Simon and got something out of his pocket. "Magnus told me to give that to Clary to pass it on to you, but..."

Jace blushed and accepted the small black box. "Go. Before I change my mind and start interrogating you about your intentions with my little sister."

Simon and Clary practically hightailed out of the apartment. Jace took his sweet time closing the door and then leaning against it. What could this _possibly_ be? The flowers had been excessive, the chocolates more than was necessary, really. But this? What? He blinked surprised when he opened it to find the box empty sans for one neatly folded piece of paper.

_I wanted to give you something, but it has been brought to my attention that flowers, chocolates and a present on the very next day after meeting you may come off more as an attempt to buy your affection and that is most certainly not my intention. I was further advised to maybe instead give you my number and ask you to call me maybe, if you'd like. So call me, if you'd like – Magnus_

Jace licked his lips as he read the digits under the letter. He then bit down on his lip thoughtfully.

/break\

"I can't believe you're taking romantic advise from Simon now."

Raphael grunted as he walked into the kitchen, finding Magnus alone with a bottle of wine, staring at his phone in anticipation. Magnus had the dignity not to startle or blush. Instead he glared.

"Behave yourself, son", warned Magnus annoyed.

"You... really are smitten with him", whispered Raphael surprised. "_Him_."

"Why do you say it like that?", asked Magnus, looking up in annoyance.

"Jace is _dangerous_", grunted Raphael pointedly. "He's been suspicious of me from the get-go. He has... incredible instincts. You paying attention to him, drawing _his_ attention, it's not going to end well for any of us. He's like a dog with a bone."

"A puppy", corrected Magnus thoughtfully after a moment. "He's a very adorable puppy, not a _dog_. And don't worry about me. I know how to handle myself. Worry about yourself, if you say Jace has been snooping around you."

Raphael scolded at him, but before Magnus could pay any more attention to him, the phone in front of him buzzed. Jumping slightly, Magnus grabbed it and checked the message. Unknown number. _Solid advise from that friend of yours. Pls don't send flowers to my workplace though, everyone at the precinct made cooing noises at me all day long_. Magnus deflated a little. _But they're pretty flowers_, was the next message that came in, making Magnus smile again.

"...I have not seen you this enamored with someone since Camille and that's been over fifty years ago", noted Raphael lowly. "And it took you nearly fifty years to get over it. Don't... let your heart get broken again, Magnus, picking up the pieces is a devastating job."

His voice was soft and concerned and Magnus knew he was right. Magnus Bane didn't fall in love often, but when he did, he did so _hard_ and deep and when it ended, it left him devastated. Magnus swallowed hard before he typed out a reply. _My apologies. May I invite you to lunch then_. Magnus took a slow drink from his wine and held his breath as he waited for the answer.

_As a... date?_ Magnus smirked as he imagined the blush on Jace's cheeks. _Yes, a date_.

Another text came in, but from a different chat. Magnus drew his eyebrows together at the message from Simon – _HOLY SHIT HIS NECK!_. Oh dear, that one was going to haunt him for weeks to come. The teasing from the clan was going to be relentless.

"Dios mío! His neck, Magnus? After only _one_ night, how can he possibly be this good in bed?"

Ah. There was Raphael, coming storming in again, with his own phone in hand. Of course did Simon not keep that to himself. Magnus glared up at Raphael, who looked disheveled.

"The neck", sighed Raphael. "I have been seeing Isabelle for three months and even I haven't fed from her neck yet. That was... too straightforward, Magnus."

"Mh... no", hummed Magnus and leaned back, one unimpressed eyebrow arched at Raphael. "I love you like a son, Raphael, but do not forget who you are talking to. I am your sire, I am eight-hundred years old. I have been doing this for _centuries_ before I turned you. I know what I'm doing. I have good instincts. Camille was... was... a... miscalculation. This is different. I can _feel_ it."

Raphael took a deep breath and sat down opposite Magnus, taking a glass for himself. "Okay, I'll bite. No mockery. I want to know. What is it about him?"

"I... can't tell you", sighed Magnus and shook his head. "I genuinely can't. When he walked into the room, he was all I wanted to pay attention to for the rest of the night. When I had him in my bed, oh he looked so perfect in it I just... I couldn't help myself. I _had_ to stake my claim. Make sure every other vampire knows that he is _mine_ and no one ought to touch him."

Raphael shook his head a little and heaved a sigh. "Padre mío... you're going to keep him."

Magnus smiled at him and his smile grew when he looked down and saw the text he had gotten from Jace. _Lunch break from 12 to 13, meet me at Taki's Diner – no fancy expensive nonsense!_

"Yes, I am", whispered Magnus while saving Jace's number under _Little Angel_.

/break\

"Oh my gosh, you're really going on a date with Magnus Bane. I thought Alec had gone insane when he told me that's you in the newspaper, but-"

"Tune it down, Velasquez", hissed Jace. "I don't think the entire precinct has heard you."

Bat was perched on Jace and Alec's desk, kicking his legs back and forth. Alec pretended to do paperwork but the giant smirk on his lips told Jace that he was very much enjoying this. Dick.

"Yeah no but seriously", whispered Bat and leaned in. "A lunch date, huh?"

"...What was I supposed to say? He asked. And I do eat lunch. So... why not", shrugged Jace.

"Su—ure", snorted Alec. "You're eating lunch anyway. You don't eat lunch. You get a shitty sandwich from the vending machine and eat it while doing paperwork."

"Ew. Gross. Why", grunted Bat disgusted. "Jace, you need breaks. And proper food."

"Yes, mom", sighed Jace and rolled his eyes. "So, I'm getting proper lunch today. Happy?"

"Very. As long as I get all the details from you by tonight", smirked Bat.

"Shut up and just take your boyfriend to go on your own lunch-date", muttered Jace.

"Ye—eah. Good plan. Babe, put those papers down, you're mine now", declared Bat.

He tugged on Alec's sleeve until the detective finally got up. As soon as Alec stood, he was being pulled down enough for Bat to nuzzle his neck. It was weird but cute. Bat often did that. Not just with Alec, occasionally with Jace and their other friends too. Weird way of showing affection, but they had all gotten used to it. Bat was smiling brightly and waving at Jace.

"We're going. So should you if you don't wanna be late to your first date."

Grumbling, Jace also got up. They were right. He was just trying to... He didn't know what he was trying to do. He was just very nervous about this. After all, this was his first date with a billionaire. The moment he walked into Taki's Diner, all his doubts did melt away in favor of marveling at just how handsome Magnus looked out of costume. He was wearing an expensive, perfectly tailored, fancy looking designer suit, smiling over the rim of his sunglasses.

"Look at that, I was right", purred Magnus pleased. "You do look gorgeous in your uniform."

"You clean up nicely too", grinned Jace as he sat down with Magnus. "So... flowers, chocolate _and_ a present, huh? That was... really excessive. Your adviser is wise."

"Tell Simon that to his face the next time you see him instead of threatening him", advised Magnus.

Jace looked a bit surprised at that before he grinned and shook his head. Magnus was still staring intensely at him like he was drinking in the sight. The things Magnus' gaze alone did to him...

"This is on me, by the way", stated Jace, waving a menu at Magnus.

"It is?", asked Magnus surprised, raising both his eyebrows. "You... _did_ look me up by now, yes?"

"Ye—eah. So?", grunted Jace confused. "I invited you to eat here with me. This was my call. My date. My bill to pay. Stop looking so startled."

"...I have never not paid for a date", whispered Magnus, blinking slowly. "I'm a _b_illionaire."

"Again, yeah, so?", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "I'm a cop. I may make my own money. I've always handled relationships a simple way. The person who does the planning does the paying. So, when you invite me somewhere, you get to pay, but this one is on me. Even if it may not live up to your standards and isn't a fancy restaurant, but I swear they make a mean burger."

"I'm fine with some... down-to-Earth food", offered Magnus gently.

He smiled as he took the menu to study. Jace, knowing the menu by heart, he instead watched Magnus. He was so gorgeous, seeing him without the mask like this. And in proper lighting too.

"I have to admit I was... surprised by the flowers", stated Jace after a few moments.

"...They were too big, right?", asked Magnus sheepishly. "Simon keeps insisting I go overboard. I just... have a bit of a problem calculating what is... appropriate."

"No. I mean, yes", nodded Jace amused. "They _were_ kind of... a lot. But I liked them. What I meant was that I didn't expect to hear from you again. I figured this was a... one-night-stand."

"What can I say, you are very addictive", purred Magnus with a wink. "I had hoped I had left enough of an impression for you to want more too, little angel."

Jace bit his lip and nodded slowly. He had to admit that he felt drawn in, in a way he never had before. Jace wanted to be with Magnus, wanted his full attention. And being wooed like this was also kind of enjoyable. The flowers, the chocolate. It was... nice. Different.

/break\

"I can't believe Jace got himself a sugar-daddy", sighed Bat while cuddling into the high-quality blanket draped over the couch. "This is very nice. Think Magnus wants a second boyfriend?"

"I'm not just right here, you are literally sitting on my lap", grunted Alec dryly.

"Aw. I love you, babe", cooed Bat, kissing his cheek. "But you never just whisked me away to a weekend trip to Paris or had the entire office covered in red roses for my birthday."

"Why are you two even here?", grunted Jace annoyed and rolled his eyes.

He was getting ready for a date with Magnus. They had been going out for over a two months now and Jace had to admit, he was head over heels in love with Magnus. While he still insisted on paying for dates too and also bought Magnus random gifts and flowers, he had to admit that the billionaire was playing in a whole different league there. And it was _really_ nice. Magnus showered him in gifts and attention and Jace loved it a lot.

"To make fun of you. I thought that was obvious?", offered Bat confused.

"I hate you all", grunted Jace and threw a pillow at Bat and Alec. "It's official. I already gave Clary up for adoption but now I shall also give you two up. Magnus is not the only one I love."

"Aw, that is so sweet of you, angel."

Flushing, Jace whirled around to find his sister with one eyebrow raised, leading Magnus in. "So, your date arrived to pick you up, now _former_ big brother."

Glaring at his sister, Jace walked past her to be accepted into Magnus' arms. The older man looked thoroughly pleased as he pulled Jace into a slow, sweet kiss.

/break\

Magnus had fallen hard and fast, which wasn't new, it had always been his weakness. But he knew that falling for a mortal was always risky and dangerous. He simply couldn't help it. Jace had conquered his heart in the diner already, when he had insisted on paying for their date. Magnus was so used to his flings just expecting him to pay for everything. He rolled onto his side and looked at the nightstand with a small smile. There was a cat-figurine on it, well, two of them. An onyx cat and a tiger-eye dog. Jace had bought them after Magnus had commented on Jace's highly effective puppy pout, claiming that if he was a puppy then Magnus was an over-sized cat. Thoughtful, sweet little gifts that he had gotten from his little angel.

"You're thinking too loudly", grumbled Jace, swatting at Magnus' chest. "You can't fuck my brains out and then be awake this early in the morning. Be a good boyfriend and sleep."

"I apologize if I woke you, angel", whispered Magnus gently, kissing the top of Jace's head. "Was it too much to take you on a date last night? You had worked so hard on that case..."

"Yes, I did work hard. Which is absolutely why I _earned_ that date with my boyfriend and that fucking afterward", purred Jace pleased, grinning up at Magnus.

"Oh, you definitely did", smiled Magnus, pulling Jace closer. "I'm very proud of my clever little detective, you know that, right?"

"I kno—ow", mumbled Jace, still a little flustered in an endearing way.

"Which does remind me. Not that I wish to remind _you_ of it, but... you've been laying off Raphael lately", drawled Magnus slowly. "He brought it up the other night, that he's glad he can join group outings without you glaring a hole in the back of his head. I don't want to be the reason you start doing it again, but I... did get curious as to why you dropped it."

"Mh... Oh, because I figured it out", replied Jace, burying his face in Magnus' chest.

"You... figured it out", echoed Magnus, only mildly alarmed.

He knew his boyfriend was obsessed with the shady dark secret Raphael was hiding – thinking he may be working for the mafia or something along these lines. Still, he knew how dangerous it was to bring an investigative mind like Jace's this close to their clan. Jace shrugged a little.

"You guys are vampires."

...Yet Magnus hadn't expected Jace to _actually_ make the right conclusion. Jace chuckled and crossed his arms over Magnus' chest, resting his chin on them and looking at his boyfriend in amusement.

"How did you figure it out?", sighed Magnus after a moment, not insulting Jace by denying it.

"There's a limited amount of times you can leave giant hickeys on the inside of my thighs and my neck while _biting_ me during sex", offered Jace with a head-tilt. "You're also living with Simon and Raphael. And... others. Why would a recluse billionaire do that, really. There's the fact that there are no pictures of you _anywhere_. But going back in your family tree a little, it's peculiar how many ancestors of you were named Magnus too. I found some photos of your 'grandfather', who looked... just exactly like you. Believe me, I spent two weeks thinking I was just going _crazy_, but... the eye-thing, sometimes during sex your eyes flash golden and at first I thought I was imagining it, but... You _are_ a vampire. And you've been drinking my blood, that's why every orgasm with you felt so... insanely overwhelming. Some kind of vampire-venom or whatever."

"Gorgeous and clever", sighed Magnus and kissed Jace's cheek. "No one can know, my love."

"I figured that much", muttered Jace, raising one eyebrow. "Can you... do the eye-thing for me?"

Magnus smiled amused and 'did the eye-thing'. Jace gasped, his own eyes darkening in lust. He dove right in to kiss Magnus slowly and deeply. When they parted again, Jace rested his forehead against Magnus'. It felt reassuring, as though his little human truly was going to keep his secret.

"How come neither Izzy nor Clary ever seem to spot monster-hickeys like I do though, since they're dating vampires too...? And... do they know?", asked Jace curiously.

"Raphael has told Isabelle the truth a while ago, yes. And... knowing Simon, I don't believe he was capable of keeping it a secret from Clary for too long", replied Magnus. "As for the... hickey. I admit I was a bit too bold there. I've always been very possessive. A vampire drinking from a human's neck is a... claim. To let other vampires know this human is... taken. We normally only... lay such claim with those we chose as mates and decided to turn."

"Huh", whispered Jace softly, stunned. "You... You wanna turn me into a _vampire_..."

"Not right away", assured Magnus gently. "I don't want to pressure you into anything. And I know I'm asking a lot of you. But considering those... dearest to you are being courted by immortals too, I was hoping you may be swayed to..."

"Not Alec, or Bat", grunted Jace with furrowed brows. "I couldn't see Alec grow old and..."

"...You have known me for merely two months and figured out I am a vampire, yet you have known Bartholomew for over ten years and you haven't figured out he is a werewolf?", asked Magnus surprised. "I was so sure... that you knew."

"Bat isn't a...", started Jace with a snort, before his voice faded out and his eyes widened, Magnus could practically _see_ him processing it. "...The family camping trips every month, always around full-moon. The craving of red meat. The... way he loves to chase a ball, damn it out entire high school baseball career hinged on that... holy shit my best friend is a werewolf."

"It's fitting, considering your... boyfriend... is a vampire", whispered Magnus hopefully.

"Why you saying it like that?", asked Jace, cocking one eyebrow. "You really think I wouldn't have already run for the hills if it'd bother me that I'm dating a vampire, silly."

He leaned in and kissed Magnus. It was a soft, but intense, touch of lips. Reassuring. Like a promise for the future. Magnus felt himself relax as he pulled Jace even closer against him.

"I love you, my little angel", whispered Magnus softly.

"I love you too, my little vampire", smirked Jace teasingly. "It's actually kinda hot, you know."

Magnus huffed at that, though he smiled fondly and filled with love.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: I'M TWO DAYS LATE BECAUSE I'M A BLOODY IDIOT BUT HAPPY HALLOWEEN. I _completely_ forgot about posting this, damn it. Still, I suppose vampire!Magnus can always be enjoyed, whether it's Halloween or not. ;D_


End file.
